Viscous, putty-like materials, such as automobile body filler, are generally supplied to users in cylindrical, factory-filled and sealed cans. To remove the material from the can, the user must remove the lid of the can and, using a trowel or other such device, reach into the can to remove material. In the case of automobile body filler, the material is then mixed with a hardening catalyst and applied to the working surface. The mechanic/user then reaches back into the can with his trowel to get more material as needed. As a result, the body filler often becomes contaminated with hardener, and the mechanic fails to completely remove the entire contents of the can before discarding it, resulting in uneconomical waste.
The prior art discloses various dispensers for viscous fluid materials. In most cases, these dispensers employ follower plates which are pushed into one end of a container and which carry a pump apparatus for delivering the fluid material to a dispenser gun. U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,176, issued May 18, 1976 to Marston, discloses a disposable putty dispenser which uses air pressure to force the material from specially made, disposable cartridges. Although the Marston device eliminates much of the disadvantage associated with prior art cans, it requires the user to invest in an expensive dispenser apparatus and a compressor. Moreover, it can only be used with body filler packaged in special cartridges.
There exists on the market manual dispensers such as the Evercoat.TM. unit which employs a threaded shaft and a ratcheting handle. However, this system is engineered only for use with three and five gallon containers, and the unit is heavy and substantial and must be rolled from place to place within the user/mechanic's shop on casters. At the same time, the use of smaller cans, such as one gallon cans, is increasing, creating a need for a lightweight, inexpensive dispenser that may simply be carried from place to place. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,355, issued Mar. 12, 1974 to Linder et al, describes an apparatus for dispensing plastic material from a container, but the system has several drawbacks. First, the patent teaches only the use of a threaded crank to urge the follower plate into the can. This is fine while dispensing, but when dispensing is over, the user/mechanic must waste precious time unscrewing the crank to retrieve the emptied container from the apparatus. Additionally, the can is oriented in the apparatus to obviate the need for a valving mechanism. However, without some type of valve, material will continue to ooze out of the container when not in use, resulting in wasted and/or contaminated material.